1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery back including a protection circuit module having a plurality of bare cells and a thermistor that senses the temperature of the bare cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile electronic devices have been increasingly widely available with the rapid development of the electronics and communications industries. Secondary batteries are widely used to economically power these mobile electronic devices.
In addition, secondary batteries can be used for medium and large apparatuses such as electric tools, electric bicycles, and electric vehicles which require high output and high power, in addition to mobile phones and notebook computers. The medium and large apparatuses generally require a high-output and high-power power source, such that the secondary batteries are used in a battery pack that operates as a single power source by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries in parallel or in series.
Battery packs that include a plurality of secondary batteries further include various protection devices for safety. A thermistor, which is one of the various protection devices and which can be used to measure a temperature, senses the temperature of a bare cell and transmits the measurement to a protection circuit module so that the protection circuit module can cut the current flow through the battery pack when the temperature of a battery pack rapidly increases before the battery pack generates excessive heat or ignites.